


Little Flips

by sherlollyshipperalltheway



Series: 10 Days of Sherlolly [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 10 days of Sherlolly, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Kisses, awww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/pseuds/sherlollyshipperalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My heart does little flips whenever I see you," is what Molly didn't say. Instead, she said "Morning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Flips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! This is day 4 of my 10 days of Sherlolly. Let me know what you think of this writing style and if people like it I might write more like this :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.

_‘My heart does little flips whenever I see you,’_ is what Molly didn’t say to Sherlock as he walked into the morgue. Instead, she said “Morning.”

 _‘My stomach does little flips whenever I see you,’_ is what Sherlock didn’t say as he looked at Molly trying to focus on her work. Instead, he said “Hmm, you too.”

 _‘My eyes water every time you leave without saying goodbye,’_ is what Molly didn’t say when she saw Sherlock put on his coat half and hour later. Instead, she said “Could you throw out those gloves before you go?”

 _‘I’m trying to think of a reason to stay longer,’_ is what Sherlock didn’t say when Molly turned her back on him to continue her work. Instead, he said “Sure. Have a lovely rest of the day.”

 _‘Wait! Come back Sherlock!’_ is what Molly didn’t say as she watched Sherlock disappear behind the doors of the morgue. Instead, she said nothing.

 _‘I want to kiss you,’_ is what Sherlock didn’t say when he walked back in the morgue seconds later. Instead, he said “I just remembered I need to take a look at Mr. Lee’s body again.”

 _‘I’m glad you found a reason to stay,’_ is what Molly didn’t say took out another pair of gloves. Instead, she said “Of course. His body is right over here.”

 _‘You look so beautiful,’_ is what Sherlock didn’t say as he followed Molly over to the table where Mr. Lee’s body was resting. Instead, he said “Thank you.”

“I wish you would kiss me,” is what Molly did say as she turned around to face Sherlock.

“It would be my pleasure,” is what Sherlock did say as Molly clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing what she had said.

 _‘Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God,’_ is what Molly didn’t say as Sherlock leaned closer to her. Instead, she pulled her hand away from her mouth.

 _‘Your lips make me feel at home,’_ is what Sherlock didn’t say as he cupped Molly’s face in his hands. Instead, he kissed her.

And then neither of them said anything.


End file.
